


Between Water & Sky

by perilousgard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's water, and he's sky, and sometimes it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Water & Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I did that 50 sentence prompt thing that's been floating around everywhere for yonks. Enjoy1

1; comfort:

Aang’s arms around her and his body pressed against hers are her comforting anchor to reality when she realizes that she might not be able to give him the family he’s always wanted –and the one he needs.

2; kiss:

Their first kiss was in the dark – light, shy, and far too quick for Aang’s taste – but he remembers it with startling clarity, even as the years go by and the number of kisses he shares with her become too many to count, because he wants to remember all of their firsts.

3; soft:

She remembers the feeling of his hair beneath her fingers, soft and silky, but she doesn’t realize how much she missed it until he comes home one day with a full growth of beard.

4; pain:

The first time he shaves it, he cuts himself, and Katara gently heals the red slices with little glowing balls of water—Maybe I’ll just keep it shaved—No way, this little beauty isn’t going anywhere.

5; potatoes:

Come on, just one more bite, she pleads with their oldest son, even though she’s trying hard to hide a grimace of distaste that exactly matches his.

6; rain:

When it starts pouring rain unexpectedly while they’re in Zuko’s palace garden, they run laughing until they reach the nearest gazebo, and before Katara can even catch her breath, Aang’s lips are on hers, and the cool water on her skin feels slightly warmer.

7; chocolate:

All Katara wants to eat when she is pregnant with Kya is chocolate, and Aang is happy to oblige her, even though the sweet is very rare and expensive – because chocolate, it turns out, is a natural aphrodisiac.

8; happiness:

As he sits with his family on the porch at their house, watching Kya and Bumi chase the new baby lemurs around while Katara rocks Tenzin to sleep, Aang wonders how happiness can be so simple.

9; telephone:

Katara is rather glad when they install those new inventions in the house, because now she can call Aang when he’s at city hall – or, she would be able to, if she can figure out how that strange spinning dial works.

10; ears:

Katara’s children all get Aang’s big ears, but Kya is the only one who feels self-conscious about them when they stick out of her hair; she starts wearing multiple braids and ornaments to distract from them, even when her mother tells her that she’s beautiful no matter what size her ears are.

11; name:

To the rest of the world, he’s always Avatar Aang; but to Katara he’s always going to be sweetie, even in front of the disgruntled council members as she stands on her toes to give him a kiss for good luck.

12; sensual:

It takes very little for Aang to unravel Katara completely – when he slips up behind her as she’s standing in the river, practicing her waterbending, and gently moves her hair aside to place an open-mouthed kiss on the back of her neck, she’s putty in his arms a few moments later.

13; death:

The ones we love never really leave us – Katara remembers her father telling her those words when her mother was killed, and Aang tells her the same thing when her father dies, but just like before it does nothing to ease the pain, and Aang spends the night simply holding her and stroking her hair.

14; sex:

There’s just the sound of their mingled breathing (hitched, uneven), the feeling of their limbs sliding and pressing together (sweat-damp, feverish), and the moon to witness their joining for the first time.

15; touch:

Afterwards, Aang’s hands are lazy on her back and tangling in her loosened hair, and Katara gets the distinct impression that he thinks it’s all been a dream.

16; weakness:

I didn’t mean for it to happen this soon, Aang started to say as Katara was still struggling to get her breathing back to normal, but she silenced him with a kiss.

17; tears:

Seeing Katara cry feels like a stab to the gut, but there’s nothing he can do except watch as she turns and runs from him, and Aang feels the first crippling fear that maybe he’s just lost her forever.

18; speed:

Katara can conceal herself very quickly when she doesn’t want to be found; though he flies over the town for well over three hours, he can’t spot her anywhere.

19; wind:

She likes to feel the wind on her face most days, but today she hides herself in the little cave just outside of town and feels absolutely nothing until the footsteps behind her tell her that she’s no longer alone.

20; freedom:

Suddenly, all Katara wants to do is be out of the cave and in the open air – she wants to run away, but of course, Aang isn’t going to let her.

21; life:

Halfway through his apology she realizes how stupid she’s been, and how much she simply needs him in her life, forever –

22; jealousy:

—And she throws herself into his arms before he can finish saying you know I never look at any other girls but you and doesn’t let go for a very long time.

23; hands:

One day as Katara is folding her fingers through Aang’s, she suddenly notices how much bigger his hands are than hers, and she looks up at him (up, not down) to see him grinning as if he’s just realized the same thing.

24; taste:

The first time she kisses him – really kisses him – on the balcony in Ba Sing Se, Aang can taste the remnants of the jasmine tea she had been drinking on her lips, and he wonders if it’s wrong to find it so intoxicating.

25; devotion:

No one looking at the Avatar and his lady would ever doubt the devotion they felt to each other, though many would try to divide it before the two of them were finally married.

26; forever:

Once Aang confessed the daydream to Katara, and realized she liked being called his forever girl, he would sometimes murmur it into her ear – as they danced for no reason and to no music, or just after she had put their children to bed.

27; blood:

Even though Aang returns from his battle with Ozai walking just fine on both legs, the sight of his torn clothing and scratched body send Katara’s heart up into her throat, and it’s all she can do to speak his name.

28; sickness:

I’m dying, aren’t I? Aang asks as Katara presses a cool cloth to his head, but she simply smiles at his melodramatics and reassures him that he’ll be fine; when her hand brushes his feverish cheek, Aang grabs it and holds it there.

29; melody:

Neither one of them particularly have an ear for singing, so one day, Katara brings home a tiny music box to keep in their daughter’s room; its tinkling melody becomes one of the only things that will get Kya to go to sleep when they want her to.

30; star:

She goes into battle with him once after the end of the war, and when an arrow pierces through her shield of water and drives into her side, she falls backwards – the night sky, full of twinkling stars, becomes imprinted on the back of her eyelids and she can’t even hear Aang shouting her name.

31; home:

Aang is the Avatar, and Katara will always have to share him with the rest of the world – she obliges, but only as long as he promises to always come home to her.

32; confusion:

When Aang suddenly becomes very fidgety and every word out of his mouth comes out wrong, Katara doesn’t understand why – until he finally shows her the necklace he’s been working on for her, the engagement necklace.

33; fear:

He’s almost afraid that she’s going to say no until the shock finally melts away and she pulls back her hair so that he can fasten it around her neck, and the grin on her face feels big enough to split it in two.

34; lightning:

Sometimes, lightning storms still remind her of the day Azula shot him, and every flash of light, every boom of thunder makes her jump; most of the time, all it takes is a slide of Aang’s fingers across her wrist to soothe her.

35; bonds:

Their destinies were entwined from the moment they met, and sometimes Aang felt like all of the cosmic energies in the universe had coalesced to bring her to him when he had no one else.

36; market:

When Katara is out shopping one day and spots a stand that proudly sports Avatar Aang Jam Cakes, she can’t resist bringing a few home to show him; she insists that the frosted faces on the cakes are cute, while Aang seems rather startled by the idea that he’s being marketed to show gratitude for everything he’s done.

37; technology:

Aang can’t help but be slightly disappointed when they exchange their softly glowing bedside lanterns for the new, internally wired stuff called electricity – if only because he so loved the way the candlelight flickered over his wife’s body at night.

38; gift:

When the squalling baby was first handed into his arms, still bloody from birth, Aang didn’t realize he was crying until Katara lifted a tired hand to press gently against his cheek.

39; smile:

After being sullen all day because their trip to the Southern Water Tribe had been delayed, Aang was finally able to coax a smile to her lips by nearly getting eaten by Appa as he reached in to give the bison’s massive teeth a good scrub.

40; innocence:

They both thought they’d lost their innocence years ago when they had become part of a hundred-year war, but they discovered they’d still had a bit to lose as they lay in each other’s arms.

41; complete:

In some ways, Katara always felt like half a person without Aang, regardless of how little or much time they spent apart.

42; clouds:

Sometimes, when she’s feeling blue, Aang will get on his glider and bend the clouds into different shapes for her; it never fails to cheer her up.

43; sky:

In her eyes, he can see the endless blue of the sky and the ocean, where the two meet and mingle and never separate – air and water, forever entwined.

45; hell:

The first time Sokka catches Aang with his hand in a not-so-innocent place on his younger sister, he blanches, but forgives him; the next few times it happens, he is not so forgiving.

44; heaven:

As the years go by without him, Katara sometimes walks the spirit world in her dreams, and he always comes to her with the smile she still remembers, even twenty years after his passing – when she wakes up, her face is always wet.

46; sun:

Katara has never been a morning person, but once they start having children, she learns to begrudgingly meet the dawn with a brave face.

47; moon:

She drinks to Yue’s bright, lovely face as she and Aang are finally bonded together, officially, forever.

48; waves:

Aang had learned his waterbending from the best, but he would never be able to beat Katara in a wave-riding contest – although, he had to admit he didn’t really try that hard.

49; hair:

Once the children come into their life, Katara only lets her hair down at night, and Aang enjoys the feeling of it brushing against his bare skin before they go to sleep, and the way it fans over their pillow in the morning like spilled ink.

50; supernova:

He only has to wait for her for a year, waiting as they gravitate closer and closer to one another like circling satellites, until finally she pulls him into his arms and everything bursts into bright, life-giving light.


End file.
